Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime
by demon's purity
Summary: the inu-tachi having troubles waking up a very tired miko and a demon lord with a sick ward. sessy/kags! *discontinued*
1. waking

Hey readers, this is just a little one-shot that I wrote at 4am while reading another story so please don't be harsh in your reviews.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime

During a bright, crisp summer morning with the sun barely rising to give off light, Sesshomaru's pack walk through the forest. Sesshomaru lifts his nose in the air to sent the surroundings. _'Hn. The half-breed is near with his pack.' _"achoo." Rin's sneeze brought him back to present. _'It would do no good for her to get sick. I have no ningen healers back at the palace.' _"Rin. Are you sick?"

Rin's head snapped up at hearing her lord's voice. " Yes, my lord. Rin thinks she has a cold." Rin said with her voice laced with sickness. "Hn." was her only answer.

'_This poses quite the problem for this Sesshomaru. It would not be wise for Rin to remain ill. Who can I take her to? There are no humans that I trust her with except…' "_Rin. We are visiting the miko." Rin has gotten close to Kagome that she looks up to her like an older sister. When her lord says '_the_ miko' she knows that he is referring to Kagome. Rin's excitement shows in her voice. "Yes my lord!" a smile brightens her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'With the Inu-tachi'

When the first patch of sunlight shows over the horizon, Inuyasha was the first to wake. Looking down from his perch in a tree, he notes that the monk and demon slayer were stirring and will be awake very soon. He looks over to the miko that is laying on her back with an opened book face down on her chest and she seems to still be deep in sleep.

He shakes his head when Kagome turns on her side with the book falling off and she pulls the sleeping bag up to her chin. _'she stayed up late reading again? I wonder how long she was up this time. It's going to take forever to wake her up. Now how to do that?'_ an evil smile spreads across his face while staring down at the sleeping girl.

Miroku wakes up moments after the hanyou and sees the evil smile directed at Kagome. He clears his throat to get Inuyasha's attention. He almost falls out of the tree. "What do you want monk?!" anger and embarrassment flashing across his face.

Miroku smiles. "I merely wished to be informed of your intentions with our dear friend Kagome and if they were honorable." amusement dancing in his eyes.

Inuyasha flushes. "I-in-intentions?! Wh-What?! I don't have any!" "Ugh, stop yelling. Shh." Sango sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sango, my dear, your up!" Miroku says with a smile. 'Slap!' "Hentai!" Sango turns from Miroku, blushing.

"Ha! And you say I have intentions you lecher!" Their conversation broke when Kagome moaned and rolled on her stomach. "Reading again?" "Yep."

Then they proceeded to attempt to wake the sleeping miko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'With Sesshomaru's pack'

Rin was laying on AhUn's back moaning and groaning through the pain in her stomach and head while trying to be as quiet as possible. _'Oh I wish we could get to Kagome-sama sooner. Rin doesn't feel so good.' _The longer it took to get to the miko, the louder Rin got. And the louder Rin got, the more wary Sesshomaru became. Both Rin and Sesshomaru though the same thing. _'We have to get to her sooner.' _with that thought, Sesshomaru picked up Rin in his one arm and sped off.

Once at his half-brother's camp, he simply called out, "Miko."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with inu-tachi

Inuyasha was shaking Kagome's shoulder gently trying to rouse her but only got a moan, a sleepy, "stop it.", and a little shock of miko power. He was about to reach over and shake her again when he heard his brother's voice, "Miko." Everyone stared over at the stock demon lord with barely concealed surprise excepted the miko in question. The silence was only broken when Kagome moaned again, turning away saying with a voice thick with sleep, "Go away. Um. Too early."

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, that she would say such a thing to the 'killing perfection'. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and drawled his sword facing Sesshomaru. " What do _you _want?!" Sesshomaru dragged his eyes from the sleeping miko to glare at his half-brother.

'Hn. I would think it would be obvious even to someone as simple-minded as you. I simply wish to speak to the miko." everyone glanced to Kagome and Sesshomaru took this chance to set an unnoticed Rin at the base of a tree out of sight before everyone looked back. "Feh. I don't see how you could talk to her because she's asleep you idiot!" Inuyasha said.

Rin took that moment to cough loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she moved into eyesight and said with a weak voice. "Please let Sesshomaru-sama talk to Kagome." Making eye contact with everyone who eventually moved over as a silent invitation with solemn faces. As the demon lord started to walk towards Kagome he said, "I'm sure I can rouse her." He paused when Inuyasha growled. "Don't worry hanyou, I wont _hurt _her."

Once he reached the miko, he kneeled in front of her. "miko." "mm" "miko" a little louder. "hm" "wake up" "no" "wake up" a little louder. Than a low, feminine, warring growl could be heard throughout the clearing that made everyone's hair stand on end. "She has been traveling with demons too long I think." Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded. "miko, don't growl at me" Sesshomaru said, his temper rising.

"Hey! How come she hasn't shocked _him _yet!?" Inuyasha yelled. At that, the demon lord turned his head to stare at Inuyasha. "_Shocked? _little brother" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you know, with her miko powers. She did it to me." at the last part, he flattened his ears to his head remembering the pain. The only answer he got was a "hn" and Sesshomaru leaning slightly away from the apparently powerful miko

Suddenly he got an idea. "miko. Rin is ill." Said miko bolted upright, faster that anyone could blink, and was wide awake, startling everyone. She said with a possessive edge to her voice. "Where?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that. Hope you liked it. Im thinking of making this a story but im not sure if I should. I have ideas for the next chapter in mind if I do make a next chapter, soo…… When you review, vote yes or no on continuing this story! WARRNING: if I contenue, this will be a kag/sessy fic with maybe some smaller parings on the side.

YES- 0

NO- 0


	2. noticing

Hey all you readers out there! So as you can tell I decided to continue with this story. In the past 2 days ive gotten SIX REVIEWS! To me, that's A LOT! I though I would be lucky to get ONE! J I'm SO HAPPY! YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY! Im so happy I feel like crying! I LOV U ALL! Well… ( clears throat) that's enough of that.

Oh and sessy has only one arm in this fic… but not for long (hint, hint)

Yes- 6

No- 0

Anyways here's my story!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime…

"Hey! How come she hasn't shocked _him _yet!?" Inuyasha yelled. At that, the demon lord turned his head to stare at Inuyasha. "_Shocked? _little brother" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you know, with her miko powers. She did it to me." at the last part, he flattened his ears to his head remembering the pain. The only answer he got was a "hn" and Sesshomaru leaning slightly away from the apparently powerful miko.

Suddenly he got an idea. "miko. Rin is ill." Said miko bolted upright, faster that anyone could blink, and was wide awake, startling everyone. She said with a possessive edge to her voice. "Where?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kagome spotted Rin she made a mad dash for the sick girl, took her in her arms protectively, and brought her to the camp. "Rin, honey, what's wrong?" she said with concern and worry while placing her on the sleeping bag. Everyone watched on, not wanting to interrupt and still a little shocked though no one wanted to admit it.

"Rin's head and tummy hurts really bad." she said as tears started forming in her eyes. At that, the feared demon lord's eyes flashed red before returning to its molten gold. Sensing the youki coming from the dog demon, Kagome quickly went to action. While digging franticly in her bag, the little miko said, "Don't worry Sesshomaru. Rin will be fine." and with more of an edge she said, "I _won't_ let anything happen to here." She returned to Rin with some pills, a cup of water, and a cool wet cloth. As she neared the girl, she heard a low growl. She paused and with a determined face, she look Sesshomaru straight in the eyes saying, "Trust me." They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before the youki levels dropped back to normal and he answered with a "Hn."

"Ha! Fluffy will never trust a human! Its not his style." Inuyasha said crossing his arms earning a glare from _everyone_. He shrunk back a little. "Inuyasha." Kagome said, her miko powers rising to the surface giving off a slight glow. He shrunk back more. "SIT!" 'Boom!' After calming down a little she walked over to him, "Do not talk to your brother that way! Grow up!" turning to the rest of the group, "Sango, Miroku, take everyone away while I take care of Rin please?" "Of course." "Thank you." She said while turning back to Rin.

Once everyone was gone except Sesshomaru She grabbed the pills and water while explaining them to Rin, "These are called pills that are a type of medicine that help you get better faster. You have to swallow them with out chewing. I brought some water to help. Can you do that for me, Rin?" she said in a motherly voice. Rin nodded, relieved to have Kagome there to help her. She took the pills and after a few tries and Kagome's help she was able to swallow them. "Very good Rin." Kagome said softly with a smile. "You did a lot better than I did on my first try." she said with a slight giggle. "Now lay down and rest. The medicine should start working soon." Rin nodded and laid down while Kagome put the weird cool rag that smelled good on her forehead.

"Mama?" Rin looks up to Kagome like her own mother so she started calling her mama. "Yes Rin?" She said looking over at the girl that she considers her own daughter. "Can Kagome sing to Rin like before?" "Um…" she said peering at Sesshomaru at the corner of her eye. He nodded. She blushed but said, "ok, but you have to try to sleep for me ok?" Rin nodded her head happily. _'Here goes nothing'_ Kagome Thought as she sat by Rin.

_I'm waiting for the night, drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day._

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds,_

_The wind is blowing still and catching my doubts._

Rin fell asleep.

_I'm hunting for the night, a slave to my dream._

_An illustrated scene ascends in the steam._

_We're playing for the fight's emotional game._

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame._

_A never ending dream, a dream of you._

_I believe I received a sign of you._

_Tonight I want to hide my feeling too,_

_As you do when I want to be with you._

Once she finished, she looked Rin over before turning to the demon lord.. And blushed. He was staring at her! _'Great, now I made a fool of my self. That must have sounded horrible to his sensitive ears.' _She laid down next to Rin and before drifting off, she whispered "Sorry." Before loosing consciousness, she could swear that his mouth turned up at the corners in a real smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched silently, smirking as the miko 'sat' his brother and when her powers started sparking, he would cower from her. _'The hanyou doesn't look that scared even when this Sesshomaru has him by his throat.' _**'How pitiful, but she is a little scary.' **his beast said. '_ A human miko is not a little scary.' _He rolled his eyes mentally. **'Well mister fluffy,' **He growled at the nick-name. **'In case your **_**highness**_** hasn't noticed, she isn't just any **_**normal**_** miko.' **his beast scoff. _'This Sesshomaru doesn't know what your talking about' _**'I figured that. Of course she** **isn't normal, just look at her scent ya idiot!' **Sesshomaru sniffed the air. _'hm. Lavender vanilla with a hint of rose and a warm undertone that I cant place. I agree that it is slightly… pleasing, but I still don't see what you mean.' __**'slightly pleasing?!**_** ok it is way more than **_**slightly **_**pleasing! It is… awesome' **his beast starts purring. **'And that is one of the reasons why she isn't normal. Most humans smell like sweat. I thought someone as dense as you would even figured that one out.' **Sesshomaru growled again.'**Also she is strong, doesn't fear demons, loyal to her pack, motherly, energetic, brave, and playful with the kids… hey I just described a dog!' **his beast starts laughing. _'Aren't you supposed to be worried about Rin?' _his beast stopped laughing immediately. **'I am. But Kagome asked us to trust her and I do.' **_'hn'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the miko started giving Rin the 'pills'. "Very good Rin." Kagome said softly with a breath-taking smile. "You did a lot better than I did on my first try." she said with a slight giggle. "Now lay down and rest. The medicine should start working soon." Rin nodded and laid down while Kagome put a weird rag that smelled good on her forehead. _'Hn. She takes good care of Rin.'_ "Mama?" It surprised Sesshomaru when she called the miko that. "Yes Rin?" It surprised him more when she didn't react to the name except a small smile. _'When did Rin start calling her 'mama' _"Can Kagome sing to Rin like before?" **'Yes!' **_'Yes, what?' '_**Rr… nothing.' **"Um…" she said then looked over at him, embarrassment written in her eyes. He nodded. She blushed but said, "ok, but you have to try to sleep for me ok?" Rin nodded her head happily.

_I'm waiting for the night, drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day._

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds,_

_The wind is blowing still and catching my doubts._

Rin fell asleep.

_I'm hunting for the night, a slave to my dream._

_An illustrated scene ascends in the steam._

_We're playing for the fight's emotional game._

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame._

Sesshomaru felt himself drifting off to the beautiful melody and tried to remain awake.

_A never ending dream, a dream of you._

_I believe I received a sign of you._

_Tonight I want to hide my feeling too,_

_As you do when I want to be with you._

'**Ah. Beautiful' **His beast said, smiling. **'Another thing to add to the list of why she isn't normal.' **_'hn' _"Sorry." _'huh?' _**'Don't ask me, but she looks but she looks embarrassed.' **His beast shrugged, 'Women' they both thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to my awesome reviewers;

**Angie**

**Jazzyinuluvsessyxxoo**

**Lady Pavarti**

**pricelessprincess**

**Jessbetina**

**CrimsonAngle1992**

I'll be updating next week! J Any ideas are welcomed. This is, after all, my first fic.

Questions welcomed too… and pretty much anything you want to say to me. Im not judgmental!

BYE!!!!!


	3. joining

Ahh! I'm totally confused! Everytime I think about this story I get a hudge head ache and forget what I was going to write! This really sucks! It must be because this is my first fic…

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime…

_A never ending dream, a dream of you._

_I believe I received a sign of you._

_Tonight I want to hide my feeling too,_

_As you do when I want to be with you._

'**Ah. Beautiful' **His beast said, smiling. **'Another thing to add to the list of why she isn't normal.' **_'hn' _"Sorry." _'huh?' _**'Don't ask me, but she looks embarrassed.' **His beast shrugged, 'Women' they both thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up from her little nap when she sensed her group returning. Looking up at the sun, she concluded that it was about lunch time. _'That felt good' _She sat up and stretched her arms over head. _'Note to self: no reading late at night no matter how good the book is.' _Once the miko took in her surroundings, the first thing she noticed was a very pale Rin laying next to her. _'Oh, now I remember. Rin was sick and Sesshomaru brought her to me.' _At thinking of the demon lord, she turned her head to where she last saw him before she fell asleep.

Sure enough, he was still there, staring at her again. Once again, she blushed. _'Hn. She gets embarrassed easily. I wonder what it is for now.' _**'Hm, let me see… well duh Kagome's embarrassed ya idiot! Your staring at her!' **_'Hn.' _He looks away towards Rin, then back at the miko in a silent question. "Oh, she'll be fine. Don't worry." Kagome said with a slight smile.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru doesn't _worry_." **'Liar.'** Kagome smiled a knowing smile. _'Ah how I love that stoic façade. Not.' _"I know." _'what does she mean by that?'_** 'Beats me but it looks like Kagome can see right through you.' **"your pack is approaching." he said, trying to change the subject. "I know that too." She looked to where they would be coming from. "That's why I woke up." The miko glanced back at the demon lord before getting up. "I should get lunch started." She said more to herself while she went through her bag.

Sesshomaru sat back as he watched the miko cook lunch and casting glances to Rin and where her pack would be coming from. Soon delicious smells reached his nose as Kagome cooks. **'Mm. that smells good.' **_'hn.' _Later more smells reach his nose and he turns his head towards the place where his brother will emerge at the same time as the miko.

Inuyasha bursts into the clearing where his miko and half-brother where with the rest of the group not far behind. "Oi! Kagome, you bout done with the brat yet?!" he shout while walking over to her. The miko in question sighed then stood up, facing her half-demon companion. " now Inuyasha, what I'm about to tell you, you might not like," She glances quickly at Sesshomaru who was watching, seemingly uninterested though she knew better. "Inuyasha, Rin has a cold. It's a sickness that needs time to heal and care during that time. She needs someone who knows about medicine and how to cure a cold to stay with her until she is better in a week or two." She casts a worried glance at Rin's sleeping form. "What's that supposed to mean? Why would I be mad about that?" The miko sighs again. _'kami, he can be very slow sometimes.' _"Look, Inuyasha, how many people do you think she knows that are knowledgeable of human healing?" She glances at Sesshomaru again.

'**Gah! What an idiot! Kagome is obviously asking if Rin can travel with them until she's better. He's more of an idiot than you' **Sesshomaru's beast smirks. He decides to ignore that last comment. _'Indeed. He is a halfwit. We already covered that.' _**'So, do you agree with Kagome? It would help Rin to be with her while she sick.' **_'hn.' _**'You do know what that means, right.' **_'That Rin will be traveling with the miko.' _**'And?' **_'And…?' _**'Do you really think we should be leaving Rin with that halfwit?' **Sesshomaru growls mentally. **'So…?' **_' So we should travel with the miko's pack too.' _He thinks, resigned. **'Good boy. Your not as slow as I thought.'**

(A/N- just to point out to you; Sessy's beast calls Kagome by her name and sessy calls her 'the miko' still. I thought that was an important fact that you needed to know)

Inuyasha scratches his head, thinking over Kagome's question. "You?" Kagome smiles relieved. "Exactly! So that means…?" She asks hopefully. " Er… that means…" Inuyasha asks, looking lost. "Ugh! This is hopeless!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Just tell me wench!" "SIT!" 'Boom!' "Don't call me a wench!" She balls her hands into fists. "It _means, _Inuyasha, that Rin will be traveling with us!…" She pauses, looking to Sesshomaru with a question in her eyes. He nods, seeming to understand her. _'At least he isn't as slow as Inuyasha.' _She thinks, mirroring Sesshomaru's beast. "The hell she will!" Inuyasha yelled, finally out of his hole.

When Kagome was about to reply, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I will accompany you to protect Rin." **'Good job!' **His beast said sounding a little excited. Sesshomaru ignored it. Everyone stared at him for awhile before Kagome broke the silence. "That would be great!" She practically yelled. Than everyone stares at _her._ "Er.. I mean, a sick little child would draw youkai so he can help." Thankfully almost everyone dropped it. "There is no way they are coming with us! Plus, If youkai come around, I can take care of them." He said, looking proud. "sit." 'Boom.' "Their coming and that's final." Kagome says while returning her attention to the lunch she was making. "But…!" Inuyasha says from his hole. "Sit." 'Boom.' "They are coming or no Ramen for a week." He quiets immediately. "Lunch is ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok. I know that was short but ill update tomorrow after school even if it kills me! J I got stuck. Tell me if there's a character that you want me to add. Bye! J

Special thanks to my awesome reviewers;

**Jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

**PrincessChitra**

**Shadow Hidden By The Moon**

**CrimsonAngle1992**

**Rahzenshia**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Jinx**

**Kitsune Diva**

**betstar**


	4. observing

I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was half way done with this chapter when my mom told me to start making dinner and put my laptop away! I'm so so sorry! I promise you I wont ever do that again!

I don't know how long this story but im guessing that it will have A LOT of chapters because I'm on chapter 4 and I haven't even passed one day in the story. I like detail J

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime…

When Kagome was about to reply, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I will accompany you to protect Rin." **'Good job!' **His beast said sounding a little excited. Sesshomaru ignored it. Everyone stared at him for awhile before Kagome broke the silence. "That would be great!" She practically yelled. Than everyone stares at _her._ "Er.. I mean, a sick little child would draw youkai so he can help." Thankfully almost everyone dropped it. "There is no way they are coming with us! Plus, If youkai come around, I can take care of them." He said, looking proud. "sit." 'Boom.' "Their coming and that's final." Kagome says while returning her attention to the lunch she was making. "But…!" Inuyasha says from his hole. "Sit." 'Boom.' "They are coming or no Ramen for a week." He quiets immediately. "Lunch is ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished cooking lunch soon after and started passing it out. She handed one bowl to Sango and one to Miroku who both said their thanks. Inuyasha grabbed his food and jumped back into his tree without a word. Kagome sighs. She grabs two more bowls and walking to a clearing no too far away where Shippo and Kirara were playing. "Shippo, Kirara! Food's ready!" Once she was back at the camp, she put a bowl of soup next to the still sleeping Rin and changed the cloth on her head. 

Sighing again, the miko grabs the last two bowls. She puts one next to Sango where she will be eating. Standing up with the last bowl, she took a deep breath. _'Its not fair to leave him out. And he should really eat. He might just turn it down but at least I can try.' _Kagome though while walking over to the feared demon lord.

Sesshomaru sat, leaning against a tree not too far from Rin, with his eyes closed. At first glance he would look like he was sleeping, but to the people that knew him, they knew better. He was actually very alert. Listening to every movement. In doing so, he figured a few things out about the group he will be traveling with. He noticed that the monk and demon slayer never separated more than a few feet from each other. When one would shift, so would the other. _'Maybe it's a human trait.' _

He also noticed that Kagome was the care giver and probably the alpha by the way everyone acted around her. She is automatically the one that does all the cooking and cleaning. Its like that is her domain and no one interferes unless they asked or are asked. No one goes against her judgment. When she said they were joining the pack temporarily, no one questioned it except the hanyou and he was soon over powered by the miko and her enchantment that sends him to the dirt. Everyone trusted in her and never doubted her. Sesshomaru found this interesting. Normally the strongest was the alpha. The miko seems to be the weakest. He bet that even the fox kit could win against her in battle. 

'**Well If that's true than you are weaker than a fox child.' **his beast laughed. Sesshomaru growled. _'what is that supposed to mean?' _his beast rolled his eyes. **'I would think it is obvious. You have lost against her in battle.' **_'the hanyou was protecting her!' _**'Not all the time.' **_'hn.'_

Sesshomaru's internal conversation was interrupted when Rin moaned in her sleep. **'Rin's breathing is evening out more and the smell of sickness has weekend. What ever Kagome did works wonders.' **His beast said with a relieved sigh. _'hn. Maybe it's the food. I've never smelled anything like it.' _He takes a tentative sniff. **'Speaking of Kagome and food; both are coming this way.' **_'hn.' _

Sesshomaru opens his eyes to see the miko walking towards him with a determined yet nervous expression, carrying a bowl of food. "Um… Sesshomaru?" He looks up at her, indicating that she had his attention. "Uh… I, um, brought you some… food. Uh, its from my home town and I though you might like it." She stammered, face turning crimson, holding the bowl and chop sticks out to him. **'smells good. What the heck.' **his beast shrugged. "hn." he said, lifting his hand to accept her offer. When he took it, Kagome smiled her brightest smile that went to her chocolate orbs, said a cheerful "okay", turned and left.

Sesshomaru watched her leave then looked down at the food. _'The miko changes emotions a lot.' _**'well I think its cool… and fun to watch.' **his beast smiled. _'hn.'_

He set the bowl on the floor and held the chop stick in his one hand. He slowly picked up a small piece and slid it in his mouth. The only sign of his shock on the out side was the slight widening of his eyes. He quickly grabbed another bite, and another… and another; still making sure that he didn't look too egger. **'Damn… another thing to add to the list. She can cook!' **_'indeed.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up when everyone was almost done eating. Kagome tried to get her to eat the soup but she only got a few mouthfuls.

"Mama?" Rin asked from her sleeping spot. Kagome was collecting the bowls to clean them. She stopped and turned to Rin. "Yes, honey?" She asked in a motherly tone. "Will Rin have to go now that she is awake?" Rin asked in a sad tone. Kagome walked over to her, placed the bowls next to her and sat next to the little girl. "No. Sesshomaru said that you could stay with us until you get better and he is staying too if you want to." Inuyasha growled, annoyed, but they ignored him. Rin's face brightened up and she smiled at her mother figure. "Oh, Rin would like that very much!" then her face fell just a little. "But I think you Sesshomaru-sama wants you to call him Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome laughed lightly. "I thought that too but he hasn't corrected me when I call him Sesshomaru so I think its okay." Rin coughed. "Now lets get you some more medicine.

'_hn. I never noticed that. I'll have to fix that.' _**'Oh no you don't! I like her calling us without all the formalities. Plus you stopped calling her human.'** His beast pointed out and smirk. _'That was only from respect of her for helping with Rin.' _**'Sure, sure' **(A/N- for all those Twilight fans, that is Jacob's saying in the books J) _'Your very talkative lately. You best learn your place beast' _He growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Rin was taken care of and resting, Kagome went to the near-by river to wash the dishes. Half way through, she sensed a familiar demonic aura approaching. "Hello, Sesshomaru." She said without turning from her work. "hn." was her reply. A small smile played across her lips. Finishing up the dish she was working on, she turned to the demon lord, still not standing from her crouched position by the water. "Can I help you with anything or did you come to just watch?" She joked lightly, her smile slowly growing.

If she were anyone else, he would have her head for speaking to him in that way. **'Liar' **His beast coughed out. _'Silence' _"This Sesshomaru merely inquires a report on Rin's condition." He said while walking to her side and she stood up. **'Liar.' **His beast coughed again. _'I will not repeat myself.' _"Oh, ok. Well as you can tell, she is very sick but I can already sense her getting a little better so she will be fine within a week if she continues resting." Kagome explained while picking up the dishes and standing. "You can sense her getting better?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow. The miko slightly blushed. "Well, yes. Um, it has something to do with her aura. It gets stronger or a certain part gets stronger when the illness starts to fade. Its hard to explain. I guess I've had lots of training in this area because of taking care of my pack." With that statement, she proved his alpha theory. "hn." They started slowly walking back to the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's another chapter.

Special thanks to my awesome reviewers;

**betstar**

**nicegresser**

**jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

**kouga's older woman**

**PrincessChitra**


	5. aggravating

I have nothing to say so…

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on Sleeping Beauty and Sick Hime…

If she were anyone else, he would have her head for speaking to him in that way. **'Liar' **His beast coughed out. _'Silence' _"This Sesshomaru merely inquires a report on Rin's condition." He said while walking to her side and she stood up. **'Liar.' **His beast coughed again. _'I will not repeat myself.' _"Oh, ok. Well as you can tell, she is very sick but I can already sense her getting a little better so she will be fine within a week if she continues resting." Kagome explained while picking up the dishes and standing. "You can sense her getting better?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow. The miko slightly blushed. "Well, yes. Um, it has something to do with her aura. It gets stronger or a certain part gets stronger when the illness starts to fade. Its hard to explain. I guess I've had lots of training in this area because of taking care of my pack." With that statement, she proved his alpha theory. "hn." They started slowly walking back to the camp.

* * *

Back at the camp, everyone was packing up to leave. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the camp after returning from river. Kagome went to help pack and Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree.

"So where to first?" Kagome asked while putting the dishes in her bag. "Well do you sense any jewel shards nearby?" Miroku asked. The miko closed her eyes for a minute to concentrate. "No, lets head back to Edo. I need to get some more supplies for Rin."

"Hey! Sense when are you in charge?!" the hanyou yelled. Kagome just sat down and sighed. "I never said that I was, Inuyasha. I just thought th…" She pauses and looks to the north. "Oh, uh Inuyasha? Two shards coming this way." She sighs again and resumes packing. "DAMMIT! What does the mangy wolf want now!?" He says while taking Tetusaiga out of its sheath. "Are you seriously asking that? You know what he wants. Just put your sword away. He wont be here for a good ten minutes at the rate he is going." "Feh, fine."

The group resumed pack while Inuyasha retreated to a tree with an angry huff. Sesshomaru looked around perplexed though he never showed it. "Who is coming." he finally asked though it didn't sound like a question but it had to be answered. The group paused at hearing the quiet demon lord speak. They remained still because no one quite knew how to answer. Kagome spoke up, seemingly unaware of the tension. "Koga of the wolf demon tribe to the north is heading this way. He has two jewel shards in his legs that allow me to sense his arrival." She answered clinically and coolly though slight irritation passed her barriers as she spoke. The inu-tachi decided to remain quiet, reluctant to tell what the miko obviously didn't want the lord to know. The irritation spiked Sesshomaru's curiosity. "What is the relation to him and this group." another statement- question. Everyone stiffened. Kagome was the one most ridged by far so he looked towards her. **'I don't like this' **everyone stayed silent. The miko started to fidget as his stare started to turn into a glare. "this Sesshomaru will not repeat his self."

Finally Kagome sighed. _'well of course no one will speak up. It is mostly about me.'_ "well, um, he has jewel shards, so we don't want Naraku to get them." She stated the half-truth. The group remained quiet to let her handle this. "hn. That is not all. Tell me, miko."

He could smell wolf approaching.

'**I really don't like this.'** "he is almost here. You will find out then." Kagome stated simply while going to attend to Rin. The demon lord let out a low growl at not getting information.

He could hear wind spin wildly as the wolf came nearer.

He decided to not inquire further seeing as he will get his answers soon enough. He looked towards the north and waited. _'I wonder what has everyone so worried.' _he though at he watched them pack quicker.

He could see a whirlwind over the trees.

It got closer and headed straight for Kagome as she stood. Sesshomaru stiffened as it neared her and didn't seem to slow down. Inuyasha jumped down if his perch in the tree looking really pissed. Suddenly the whirlwind stopped right in front of the miko and a wolf demon appeared… holding the hands of a very irritated miko. "So how has my woman been doin?" the wolf asked, ignoring everyone except the girl of his dreams. _'hn. That would explain it.' _his beast growled in his head.

"Koga, would you mind letting go." Kagome asked in an eerie calm voice. "Why should I? you are my woman Kagome." Koga said while stepping closer. "I am not your woman." She said in a tone that could match Sesshomaru's. Said demon lord raised his eyebrows. "Of course you are my woman. You always will be." he stepped closer till their fronts were almost touching. "If you do not let go and step back, you will regret it." She said in a monotone and her aura flashed dangerously that it made everyone's hair stand on end. Koga just laughed. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" he said with humor in his voice. "You have three seconds." Sesshomaru wondered why no one was going to her aid. Even the hanyou was staying back. Koga laughed again.

"three."

He just smiled down at her.

"two."

Her aura flared brighter and the group took a step back except Koga and Sesshomaru who was still leaning up against the tree.

"one."

And with a burst of pink, Koga went fling against a tree on the other side of the clearing. He slumped down, unconscious. "Oops. Maybe I should have tuned that down a little."

* * *

Ok… I'm stuck… really stuck… I have no idea of what to do! I think my chapters are getting sloppy. I cant believe I'm ALREADY stuck! (sobs) maybe im updating too fast, I don't know! I don't know! I'm a horrible writer! L

Ps. Sorry for the mini-breakdown

If any of you people have ideas or advice, please help


	6. sorry

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm going through a lot in my life right now that I would not like to mention, so I can't bring myself to continue this cheery story. I might be able to finish once this all blows over.

sorry


End file.
